The Raging Storm
by mid-sweettalk
Summary: Weeks after Queen Elsa's coronation, the sisters are becoming closer than ever. While they navigate their feelings for each other, however, a queen from another kingdom comes to visit after hearing that Elsa has the same powers as she does. What will happen when this new queen's entrance interferes with Elsa and Anna's relationship? [Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, okay. I'm gonna do this horrible thing I tend to do and attempt to write a multi-chapter fic, with plot and everything. Trust me, trust me, _trust me _when I say that reviews keep me motivated to write, as I have a HORRIBLE tendency to simply... drop out of multi-chap fics I start. **

**Either way, be warned: this story contains Elsanna of the incest-y kind, as well as femslash in general. Look forward to some smut. **

**This is my first time writing Frozen fic, so enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the characters.)**

* * *

The sun was setting over the land. Glowing hues ranging from bright gold to deep purple were splashed across the walls of the queen's workroom. Though the light bounced off of the ice covering every inch of the spacious room, there was no such thing occurring outside; the land was covered in green grass and full trees in this middle of summer.

The queen sighed. Patting an imaginary stray strand of hair back into her bun before turning away from the glorious sight before her. She strode over to her desk and was about to take her seat, when the door suddenly burst open. "Your Majes—_oomph_!"

"Johan," the queen scolded, immediately thawing the entirety of the room. "You know better than to simply barge in without alerting me to your presence. You could have seriously injured yourself."

Johan nodded and minimized his groans as he made his way back to his feet. "Apologies, Ma'am, but this is news of quite the importance!" The small, balding man straightened his attire before rising to his full height. When the queen waved her hand with a bit of impatience, he continued speaking. "Ma'am, we've just received word from Corona and Weselton, both, that Arendelle witnessed a _snow storm_ merely weeks ago. It occurred on the day of the _new queen's _coronation, as a matter of fact." He raised an eyebrow, interested to see his queen's reaction to the news.

Said young woman's eyes widened as her servant recounted the story. She took a small step closer. "Do you… Johan, do you think she's like me?" She reached forward and grabbed her servant's hands, and the man smiled at her.

"It is quite possible, Ma'am," he replied honestly with a squeeze to her hands. "Rumor has it that only an act of true love could thaw the kingdom, and now they have celebrations involving _ice skating_—in the dead of summer!" He watched happily as his queen's face slowly lit up with a grin larger than he'd seen her wear in years.

The queen stepped away from Johan and walked quickly back to the window, looking out upon the falling sunset once more. "Arrange for me to sail to Arendelle first thing, tomorrow morning. Tell Elisabeth to pack enough things for me to last a few weeks, and send a messenger ahead to alert the Queen of Arendelle to my visitation. And you will come with me, yes?"

Johan bowed low, though the queen could not see it. "Yes, Your Majesty." He turned to leave, but the queen spoke again.

"And, Johan?" The servant turned back, meeting his queen's gaze. "You're never going to call me by my name as I ask, are you?" she said with a small, playful smile.

Johan smiled back, bowing low once more. "I'm afraid not, Queen Kari." With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

Kari turned back to the window, letting the frost take over the workroom, once more. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so widely, but she hadn't felt this excited in years.

As the sun dropped below the mountains, Queen Kari of Tristna bade her kingdom one last smile before turning to retreat to her chambers. She needed her rest; she had a journey ahead of her.

* * *

It had started off innocently enough, with only a question—a question, at that, which was perfectly normal for girls Anna's age to be wondering, especially when those girls had _boyfriends_.

"Elsa?" Anna had questioned from her place on Elsa's bed—with their history of exclusion, Elsa had made it a point for Anna to know that she was welcome in Elsa's chambers at any time. "What's… have you ever… um, touched yourself?" When Elsa's eyes widened, Anna continued as if she needed clarification. "You know, _down there_?"

"Gods, Anna, stop," Elsa finally spoke, rising from her seat at her desk. She felt as if her face were on fire. "That is… _not _something you ask people, and frankly, it's none of your business!"

Anna recoiled, curling up into herself more and looking even smaller on the queen's massive bed. "I—I'm sorry, Elsa. It's just Kristoff, he said he does it all the time, that it's a normal thing, you know. And when I asked how it was supposed to work, he got all red and told me I should ask my big sister, so…"

Elsa's faced scrunched up at the thought of Kristoff doing… _that_, so she shook her head again. "Anna, go… find a book in the library, or something; that's where I learned h—_about it_." She turned away and sat back down at her desk, pretending to immerse herself in paperwork once more.

Anna huffed from the bed. "Fine, I… I will." Elsa forced herself to continue looking at the papers on her desk while the princess haughtily—and disappointedly—walked out of the chambers.

Elsa had put her head heavily in her hands, trying to calm the heat that was rushing to her face. Just as she felt as if she was starting to calm down from the embarrassment, her skin lit up once more when Anna's words sunk in.

"_I will_."

Which meant Anna would… _practice_.

Elsa gulped, pulse beating wildly. Images enveloped Elsa's mind, ones of Anna in her own bed, with her nightgown pushed up to her waist and a hand between her spread legs. And for some reason, in Elsa's head, it wasn't Kristoff's name that Anna moaned out into the darkness…

Thinking back on it now, Elsa figured she hadn't exactly been the most supportive big sister she could have been. She rose from her seat and started walking toward the door to the corridor. Maybe she could find a way to help her, after all….

_Big sister_, she reminded herself. _That's right. You're sisters_. She shook her head solemnly at herself and stopped in her tracks. "What are you doing?" the queen asked herself. "What is wrong with you?" What had even warranted those kinds of thoughts… toward _Anna_, especially?

Once more, she sat down at her desk. Forcing the horribly dirty images of Anna out of her mind, Elsa decided that she would go to Anna's chambers in a couple of hours, before she retired for sleep, and apologize for being so harsh and unsupportive. With a nod, she mentally finalized her plans and turned back to the large pile of paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa let out a small sigh as she ran the brush through her hair a few more times. Placing the brush down on her vanity, she reached up to start re-braiding her hair, but paused.

She studied her reflection for a moment. She never wore her hair down outside of her room, but it was only Anna she was going to see, after all…

Offering herself a small smile of encouragement in the mirror, Elsa turned away and walked out into the hallway.

Her bare feet made hardly a sound as they softly padded toward Anna's room. Elsa was still cautious, though, worried that a servant might pop up and question her actions so late at night. She finally reached her sister's room and checked her surroundings before knocking quickly on the door.

No one answered.

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Maybe she had knocked too quietly? She leaned in toward the door and loudly whispered, "Anna? Are you awake?"

Elsa stood as quietly as was possible, but she still heard no reply. Heaving a disappointed sigh and figuring that she would just have to apologize to her sister in the morning, the queen turned to walk back to her own chambers. She stopped in her tracks, however, when she finally heard a noise come from behind Anna's door.

A whimper.

Images of Hans and a bound-and-gagged Anna sprang to Elsa's mind and caused her heart to start beating erratically. Spinning back around, she sprung toward the door to Anna's room and quickly pushed it open, frost already gathering in her palms. "Anna!" she called desperately as she ran into the moonlit room.

A gasp, and Anna shot up in bed. "_Elsa?_" In the dim light, Elsa could see that her sister was alone, but her nerves were too on-edge to keep the room temperature from dropping.

Anna gathered her blankets up to her chest. "Elsa, what—what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I…" Elsa felt her face burn in embarrassment. "I'm fine, Anna. Are _you _okay? I heard you—I heard noises; I thought you were hurt."

Anna visibly shrunk back into her pillows. "Oh, Elsa, no. I…" The princess sighed before dropping her blankets, tugging on her nightgown as she exited her bed. Elsa quickly found herself engulfed in one of Anna's famous hugs, which soon helped to calm her worries and her speeding heart. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Anna continued with a squeeze around her sister's shoulders.

Elsa buried her face into Anna's hair and took a calming breath. "Okay. It's okay. I worry too much; I know that." Suddenly very aware of how little the princess was wearing, Elsa gently pushed her sister away until they were an arm's length apart. "So, what _was _going on? Did you have a nightmare?" She tried to draw the chill away from the room and toward her face, in case Anna would be able to make out her blush in the moonlight.

Speaking of blushing, Anna was now doing just that. "…Anna?"

The princess backed away, leaving Elsa's arms to slowly fall back into place. "I, er… I took your advice, you see…" she nearly mumbled. Her glance flitted to her bed, where there lie… an open book. _Oh_.

It was one of Elsa's favorites.

Feeling very overheated, even while a deep chill quickly permeated the room, Elsa stumbled back toward the door. "Oh, I—my apologies, Anna, I didn't mean to—interrupt, I just—I'll leave you be…"

"No, Elsa, wait!" Anna said, cutting off her sister by grabbing her wrist. Elsa stilled at her sister's touch and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block out the images barraging her brain. "I just… I was wondering if you would, maybe… help me?"

There was no air in Elsa's lungs.

"I mean, you're my sister, right? You can help me figure this stuff out?"

Was her heart even beating? Elsa felt completely numb—except for where Anna's hand rested on her skin.

"I kind of have it figured out, but I just think it should feel better than what I'm making myself feel… Okay, I'm rambling, and this was a horrible idea, I shouldn't have even said anything—"

"Okay." _What?_

"What?"

Elsa turned around to face Anna, madly blushing. She opened her mouth to speak again, but nothing would come out for a few moments. She squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and reached out to grab Anna's hand before she could change her mind. Opening her eyes again, she said, more strongly, "Okay. I'll help you."

* * *

Elsa waited nervously by the edge of Anna's bed. Her sister shut the door and softly padded her way back over.

"So," Anna said, stopping a couple of feet away, "how do we do this?" If it weren't for her habit of biting her lip, Elsa wouldn't have been able to tell that she was nervous at all.

Elsa's voice, however, shook as she spoke, "You should, um, take off your underwear."

Anna sheepishly fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown. "I, um… it's already off," she said with a nervous giggle.

Elsa's breath caught in her throat. "Oh. Okay. Well, um…" She quickly looked away from her sister and climbed onto the bed. Resting back against Anna's pillows, she gestured with her hand for the princess to sit in front of her. When Anna knelt in front of her, Elsa spun her finger in the air. "Turn around," she instructed softly. As Anna did as requested, Elsa reached down and hiked her own nightgown up to her waist so she could spread her legs. She gently tugged on Anna's waist until the princess's back rested against the queen's front.

Gone was the cool, queenly demeanor Elsa usually held in front of others. She wondered if Anna could feel her heart beating.

Elsa was momentarily caught off guard as Anna tugged on her arms. Allowing her sister to bring them around the younger's waist, Elsa rested her chin on Anna's shoulder. Anna squeezed Elsa's arms in a sort of hug and quietly said, "Thank you for doing this, Elsa."

"Yeah," Elsa breathed out in reply. "No problem." _Big problem. _

Clearing her throat, Elsa tried to focus the chill in the room back on her face again. "Okay, well… show me what you've been trying." She gulped as Anna nodded. The princess immediately pushed up her own nightgown and pressed her hand between her legs. Though Elsa felt as if she might have a heart attack, she reached forward and gently grabbed Anna's wrist. "No, see, you're moving too fast," she said quietly into her sister's ear. "Don't rush. Just—take your time."

Elsa guided Anna's hands, bringing them down to rest on her thighs and slowly move upwards. The queen's hands left Anna's wrists and ghosted up over her arms, sliding down her waist until they rested on her stomach. Elsa forced herself to keep her hands still when she felt Anna's muscles moving under her touch.

Anna leaned back into Elsa as her own hands slowly traveled toward the inside of her thighs. Turning her head slightly toward her sister, she whispered, "More?"

Elsa found her nose pressed into the smooth skin of her sister's cheek. Her lips brushed just barely against the same skin, and her breath caught in her throat. Giving a miniscule nod, she reached out for Anna's hand again.

She tried her best to make the contact Anna felt as light as possible as she moved their joined hands over her stomach and toward her chest. When their fingertips made contact with Anna's right breast, the princess gasped and turned her head further. Elsa tilted her head upwards to move her nose out of the way, causing her parted lips to press against Anna's cheekbone. Squeezing her eyes shut and reminding herself that this was supposed to be platonic, Elsa pressed their hands down fully onto the princess's breast.

"_Oh_."

Every sense of touch was heightened for the two girls. The queen almost lost it when she felt Anna's hand moving under her own. She didn't realize that her right hand had slid further down the princess's stomach until Anna's own right hand had grabbed it and pushed it down even more—and suddenly Elsa's hand was between her sister's legs with the redhead saying, "Show me."

"Anna," Elsa let out. She had meant for it to sound like a warning, but it instead ended up sounding more like a whine at the heat she found there.

Anna pressed harder on Elsa's hand and twisted her upper body slightly. Elsa opened her eyes and was met with Anna's own heavy-lidded gaze. "Elsa, please," she nearly whimpered, making the queen's head spin.

Elsa had barely even caught the downward glance Anna gave her lips before the princess was kissing her.

A knock on the door. "Princess Anna?"

The sisters jumped apart at the sound of Kai's voice, Elsa very nearly falling onto the floor in her haste to disentangle herself from Anna. The younger of the two, clearly a bit dazed, cleared her throat and called out, "Yes, Kai?"

"I apologize for the lateness, Your Highness, but it is of the upmost importance that I find the Queen as soon as possible. Is she in there with you?"

Elsa quickly rose to her feet and adjusted her nightgown. She brushed her hair out of her face and over one shoulder in an attempt to look somewhat presentable as she went to open the door. Anna had to rush to fix her own clothing once she had snapped out of her shock.

Elsa cleared her throat before she opened the door. "Good evening, Kai. I was just talking to Anna before I retired for the night. What is it that's so important?"

Kai seemed anxious as he spoke. "It seems, Your Majesty, that we have just received word from the Kingdom of Tristna."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "The country that's been closed off for nearly a decade? No one has heard anything from them since then!"

Kai nodded. "I know, Ma'am. It seems as if the Queen, herself, is coming here to 'visit' you, and she should be arriving here sometime tomorrow. She left her kingdom weeks ago, and the messenger left less than a day before her ship left port." The servant grimaced as he awaited Elsa's reaction.

Elsa's jaw hung slightly open. "I—well—"

"You mean we'll have a guest?" Anna exclaimed, appearing very suddenly beside the queen. "Oh, this will be great! Maybe we'll end up trading with them, Elsa, and then there will be a whole kingdom full of people to visit!"

"_Anna_," Elsa said, halting the young woman's words. She quickly looked away from her sister's slightly hurt eyes and took a deep breath. "Tell everyone to retire for the night. We'll have an early morning to make sure that everything is in proper order for a visit from a queen. How long will she be staying?"

Kai winced once more. "Apparently, she wishes to stay for at least a couple of weeks, Ma'am. I believe she may have more of an interest in _you _than in Arendelle."

Elsa closed her eyes, now worried that this would become a repeat of the Hans fiasco.

"Well," Anna spoke up tentatively, probably lest Elsa snap at her again, "we can always up security around the castle while she's here, right? She wouldn't know any differently, and that way, there will always be a set of eyes making sure that she brings you no harm."

Elsa let a small smile cross her face. "Yes, thank you, Anna. That's what we'll do." She opened her eyes again and focused her gaze on Kai. "Find some trustworthy soldiers willing to act as security for the duration of the queen's stay. Tell them I shall pay them for their service. And…" Elsa allowed her gaze to briefly flicker to her sister. "Tell Kristoff that I would like for him to stay here, as well. To look after Anna," she tacked on at the last second.

Kai nodded and bowed low before quickly walking away, bidding the royals goodnight. Elsa shut the door after him and pressed her back to the wood, though she didn't look at Anna. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"…Elsa?"

"This was a mistake, Anna," the queen said, a bit harsher than she had intended. She didn't have to be looking to know that Anna physically recoiled from her words. "We're sisters. This was highly inappropriate and it can't—" her voice cracked as the reality of what they, what _she _had done and would have gone on to do crashed down onto her, "—it can't happen again. It's _wrong_."

Anna shook her head. "But, Elsa… it doesn't have to be _wrong_. It can be whatever we want it to—"

"I'm sorry, Anna. It just can't." She let out another breath, still not opening her eyes. "Goodnight. Try your best to be up early and look presentable for the Queen of Tristna's visit. I don't know what exactly to expect."

She was out the door before Anna could protest once more.

* * *

As she lie in the middle of her own bed, Elsa couldn't help but touch her lips where Anna had kissed them. Something so small as a kiss had changed everything, in that moment.

Elsa scoffed at herself. What she had been doing with Anna before the kiss was inappropriate in the first place—_extremely _so.

Flopping onto her stomach and burying her face into the pillow, Elsa just wished for the morning to come quickly; she welcomed the distraction the Queen of Tristna would bring.

* * *

**Please review to tell me what you think, so far :) and thank you so much to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this already. Y'all are great!**


	3. Chapter 3

Two knocks on the door. "Your Majesty?" Kai called from the corridor. Elsa shook her head and made sure the room was clear of ice before she replied in the affirmative. Kai opened the door and crossed the threshold with a bow, a tentative smile on his face. "The castle is in order, Ma'am. All of the bedrooms are in order for the Queen and her companions to have their pick of, and the rest of the building is spotless. We should be expecting Her Majesty within the hour."

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you, Kai. You all have done a wonderful job with this… surprise. I'm so glad I have each of you to help me." The blonde gave her servant a grateful smile which he kindly returned.

"Of course, Ma'am. We wouldn't rather be anywhere else."

Elsa shook her head slightly. "Nonetheless, you all have worked so hard, lately; as soon as everything has settled down, I insist that each of you take at least a fortnight's vacation—paid, of course." When Kai looked as if he were about to argue, the queen held up a hand. "This is not up for discussion. It's decided." She gave another gentle smile to the man, who finally relaxed and gave a thankful smile of his own.

"Thank you, Ma'am. It is… _much _appreciated, truly." Elsa only nodded. "I shall send for you when Her Majesty arrives."

"That won't be necessary," Elsa corrected. "I'm sure I will see her arrival." She nodded to her window.

"Ah, yes, Ma'am." Kai bowed low once more before walking out into the corridor.

As soon as her door was shut again, Elsa turned back to the aforementioned window. She knelt on the window seat and looked out into the morning light.

Summer was just starting to calm down in Arendelle, causing some early leaves to start turning. Her kingdom really was beautiful. The queen sighed and let her forehead rest against the glass, closing her eyes. She was just ready for a break. So much had gone on in such a small span of time that she wasn't sure just _what else _she would be able to handle. She sighed once more.

"…Elsa?"

The blonde jumped up and spun around at the sound of her name coming from her sister's lips. "Anna!" she gasped. "You nearly scared me to death!"

Anna winced, biting at her lower lip in that most-attractive way as she shut the door behind her. Elsa had to look away, reminders of the previous night flooding through her at the sight.

"I'm sorry," the redhead spoke. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just knew that if I knocked, you wouldn't let me in, and I just—I couldn't handle that. Not again, after all… all that's _happened_." She looked down at her shoes, clasping her hands together in front of her body.

Elsa could literally feel the guilt weighing down on her. She never wanted to make Anna feel the way she had for the past thirteen years. "Anna," she said desperately, "I would never shut you out again like that. No matter what happened. I'd _never _do that." She only allowed herself to take one step forward, but it was enough to convince her sister that attacking her with a hug was a good idea.

Elsa closed her eyes and let herself indulge in her sister's affection for a few seconds, but eventually pushed the younger woman away. "I meant what I said last night, though, Anna," she said quietly, trying to sound stern without being harsh. "What we did—it _can't happen_, ever again."

"But, _Elsa_," Anna stepped forward again, causing the queen to step back until the backs of her knees hit the window-seat. "You can't tell me that you didn't… _feel _that, when we were together like that." She took another step forward. Elsa fell back onto the window seat, so Anna plopped down beside her and took the queen's hands. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. "It was… _magical_, Elsa. I don't… I don't _feel that _with Kristoff, as much as I want to." The older girl's eyes shot open and met Anna's gaze. "_Please _tell me that I wasn't just imagining things."

Anna leant closer, and Elsa froze up. Her heart started pounding in her chest as the younger girl's face moved nearer and nearer her own. When their noses brushed together, she snapped out of it, jumping up and quickly walking away from the window and her sister. "Anna, _no_."

"You _totally _know what I'm talking about!" the younger girl nearly exclaimed, leaving the window seat to follow after her sister. "Don't lie to me, Elsa! Why can't you just let yourself be happy?"

Elsa whirled around. "Kristoff asked for my blessing to marry you." Anna stopped in her tracks, her hands going slack while Elsa's own clenched into fists.

"What—what did you say," Anna asked, astonished.

Elsa briefly squeezed her eyes shut. "I said, 'no.' But if he asked again… I'd give him my blessing to ask you." She opened her eyes again and cringed at the look on her sister's face. "Don't you see, Anna? No matter how much you or I want… want _this_," she gestured carefully between the two of them, wishing that she had put her gloves on as a light snow started to fall, "it _can't happen_. Nobody would accept it because it's _wrong_." She shook her head and gave her sister a pleading gaze. "You _love Kristoff_. You're supposed to marry him and have children and be _happy_, and I'm supposed to find a prince or a knight from a far-off kingdom to take as my husband and give Arendelle an heir and be _happy with that_. Those are our happily-ever-after's, Anna. Not…" she sighed and dropped her gaze, wringing her fingers together worriedly. "Not _us_."

Silence permeated the room for an uncomfortable length of time. Elsa was beginning to think that she had actually convinced her sister to forget about the notion of them… _being together_, but as soon as the thought passed through her head, Anna spoke up.

"I'll find a way to prove it to you." The queen sighed. "No, you can't fight this forever. I won't let you continue to deny yourself happiness after all that we've been through, Elsa."

Elsa didn't meet her sister's gaze as she shook her head. "No, Anna. You need to just… put this behind you. Forget about last night." She walked past the redhead to kneel at the window once more. "The Queen of Tristna will be here soon, and we need to focus on—_wow_," she breathed as she glanced out the window. The Queen had arrived, all dark hair and olive skin—and she was about to enter the castle.

"Wow? What, 'wow'?" Anna asked, slightly irritated at Elsa's distractedness. When the blonde only left the window—and the room, making the last minute decision to grab her gloves—in response, Anna hurriedly approached the window. She made it just in time to see the last of the Queen's entourage before her view was blocked.

Anna's heart started hammering in her chest, though she didn't quite know why. She quickly rose from her place at the window to leave Elsa's chambers and join the others in the gates to the castle.

"Your Majesty," Kai addressed Elsa as she stopped at the bottom of the staircase in the foyer, "Queen Kari of Tristna."

Elsa fidgeted with the blue gloves adorning her hands as the raven-haired beauty stepped through the gates to the castle. She was tall—at least a couple of inches taller than Elsa, though the fact that they were both wearing heels made it hard to truly tell. Her tanned skin shone healthily, her long, black hair like nothing Elsa had ever seen before.

Queen Kari stopped a few feet away from Elsa, wearing a tentative smile. The blonde queen suddenly realized she was gaping slightly, so she snapped her mouth shut and gave a small smile in response. Kari quickly dropped into a curtsy, but Elsa stepped forward, waving her hands. "No, no. That's not necessary, really."

Kari looked up to her with glowing gray eyes and surprise-parted lips before straightening herself. Elsa stepped forward again and reached out to the other woman, who allowed her to link their hands together. "It's a pleasure to have you as our guest, Your Majesty."

Kari glanced down to their hands at the feel of fabric instead of skin and looked back to the other queen with a knowing smile. "The pleasure is mine, Ma'am. Thank you so much for opening up your home to us on such short notice." After slight debate, she squeezed the smaller woman's hands in her own. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

Elsa's jaw dropped a bit again as their gazes connected. Her heart was stuttering in her chest, and she didn't really know how to handle it.

The clearing of Kai's throat finally brought her out of her stupor. "I—uh—Kai," her tongue stumbled over any form of speech now, it seemed, "Show the Queen's—"

"Please, Your Majesty, call me Kari," the Queen of Tristna interrupted, squeezing their still-linked hands once more.

Elsa could feel her face redden as a grin took its place on her face. "Yes, well, then I insist you call me _Elsa_." Kari gave a full-blown smile, showing the small gap between her two front teeth which Elsa couldn't help but to find adorable.

"…Ma'am?" Kai interrupted as his queen once again became distracted.

Elsa whipped her head back to the servant, finally dropping her fellow queen's hands and straightening her back. "Yes, Kai, please show _Kari's_ company to their quarters, and drop her things at her own chambers. I'll take her to the courtyard so we may talk. We have many matters to discuss, as I'm sure you know."

Elsa didn't know what to think about the gleam in Kai's gaze as he said, "Of course, Ma'am. Right away. I'll make sure you aren't bothered until dinner." He bowed as Elsa nodded, still apprehensive about the look he had given her.

Nevertheless, she turned back her fellow queen. Waving her right hand in the vague direction of their destination, she said, "Shall we?"

Kai watched them walk off with a small smile before turning to gather the visiting queen's things. He paused, however, when he noticed Princess Anna standing at the top of the stairs. "Your Highness," he said, surprised. "Where have you been? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Anna mumbled, glaring holes in the brunette queen's back until she and Elsa had rounded the corner. She turned back to her present company and pasted what she hoped to be a polite grin on her face. "Don't mind me, gentlemen," she said, a bit too cheerily. "I'm just going to go for a walk, Kai." She walked down the stairs and past the servant, who called after her.

"Be careful to mind your sister, Miss. She and Queen Kari have some important matters to discuss."

"I'm so sure," she said, again under her breath. Just to appease Kai, she turned to walk in the opposite direction of where the two queens had gone.

She had, of course, noticed how enamored Elsa had been with the raven-haired beauty. And she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't jealous. The timing was just _too perfect_; of _course_ they'd receive a visitor the day after… _all of that _happened, and of course said visitor would be possibly the most gorgeous woman Anna had ever seen—excepting her sister, of course.

Anna huffed. She knew that Elsa liked her—_wanted _her—back. She was probably just projecting those feelings onto the visiting queen to distract herself.

Right?

The two queens walked side-by-side in silence for a few moments, with Elsa nervously playing with her gloves while Kari took in their surroundings.

The foreigner gave the resident queen a glance and took a deep breath before finally speaking up. "Arendelle really is beautiful, Your Majesty."

Elsa's head jerked up in surprise, as she had been lost in her own (confusing) thoughts about her fellow queen. "I—yes, thank you," she forced out. Clearing her throat, she continued, "But I told you before, you can call me _Elsa_."

Kari smirked. "Yes. Elsa…" She glanced her way once more. "I've certainly heard interesting things about you, Elsa."

The blonde's head whipped around once more. "Uh—really, what—what have you heard?" _Stop stumbling over your words_, she chastised herself. _You're the _queen_, not—not _Anna_. _

Kari turned her head to connect their gazes. Elsa tried not to lose her breath once more at the sight of those bright gray irises. Their owner stopped walking and turned her whole body to face Elsa, so the smaller woman did the same as her hands froze in curiosity. Kari stepped forward, and Elsa could swear her gaze pierced her soul.

"Don't you feel it?" The brunette nearly whispered. Before Elsa could even think of a proper response to that, she continued, "We've barely even spoken to each other so far, yet there's just _something _that is… drawing us closer."

Kari was suddenly very close, indeed. She reached down and picked up Elsa's gloved hands in her own, leaning down until their faces were inches apart. "Please tell me you feel it, too." _Déjà vu_. "It's just… there's…"

"_Something_," Elsa breathed out, unconsciously licking her lips.

"Oh, there you are!"

Elsa jumped back, snatching her hands out of Kari's and glancing around frantically. Her eyes landed on a tiny snowman. "Olaf!"

Olaf waddled forward, waving immediately. "I've been looking for you _everywhere! _I heard we're getting visitors, today—oh! Is this one of them! Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs—"

"Olaf, I don't think this is a really good time," Elsa nearly hissed, nervous about the other queen's reaction to a talking snowman.

But when she glanced at the other woman, Kari had a large grin on her face… and was kneeling down to greet him. "Hey, Olaf! I'm Kari." She held out her hand for the snowman to happily shake, while Elsa gaped on in astonishment.

Kari and Olaf were able to chat for a few minutes before Elsa gained enough control of her brain to speak again. "Why are you not freaking out?" _Clever. You have quite the vocabulary, Your Majesty._

They both turned to look up at the queen with raised eyebrows. Kari's expression dropped into a tentative smile as she stood. "Olaf, can you give us a few minutes, please?"

The snowman glanced back and forth between the two women a couple times before speaking. "_Oh_, sure, sure! I'll give you two ladies some time alone, and uh, have fun!" He caught Elsa's gaze as he passed and stage-whispered, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"_Olaf!_" Elsa gasped. Kari giggled as he disappeared from sight, and Elsa turned back around to see that the brunette raised a hand to her mouth while she laughed. _Like me_.

Kari settled down once they were alone, though she kept that small smile on her face. "Elsa, I heard from Weselton that you had a snow storm merely weeks ago. Normally, I would just pass anything coming from _that _kingdom as mere rumor, but then I heard the same word from _Corona_." _Rapunzel, that little gossip. _"I know about your powers."

Elsa's breath caught in her throat. "I—how? I mean, how did you even come to that assumption?"

Kari giggled again. "Before I met Olaf?" she said teasingly, causing the blonde to blush. "Well, it's simple." She stepped forward and held out her hands, much like Elsa had done to her when they first met. The smaller woman reached out to place her hands in Kari's own. Her heart sped up as she watched ice slowly make its way over the surface of her gloves. She looked back up to meet Kari's excited gaze. "I have powers, too."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! Y'all are the best! I'm sorry this update took so long, but I hope it was worth it :) More, soon!**


End file.
